Daisuke Kazama
Daisuke Kazama (風間 大介 Kazama Daisuke) is Kamen Rider Drake and a major character in Kamen Rider Kabuto. History He is a new and inexperienced Rider, lacking the knowledge about Worms. He is not a member of ZECT and is often a target of their attacks because of this. He also acts rather impulsively. Daisuke does not wish to be a Rider. He only transforms in order to protect himself, Gon, or women. When Gon is kidnapped by Shun Kageyama (the third Kamen Rider TheBee), Daisuke goes to all lengths trying to save her. He was blackmailed into fighting Kabuto, and became the first Rider who managed to deal some trouble to Kabuto. He eventually is helped by Tendou, Kagami, Hiyori and Yuzuki. During his quest to save Gon, he meets a woman whom he later discovers is Gon's mother. Daisuke meets the woman to return Yuriko Takayama (Gon's real name) to her mother Junko, but was interrupted by the Viella Worm, the same Worm that attacked Junko and Yuriko, causing the amnesia. Daisuke protects the mother and daughter, but was separated from Gon during the commotion. Daisuke defeats the Viella Worm, but only before Gon regains her memories as Yuriko, completely treating Daisuke as a stranger. He leaves for an unknown destination after the Gon incident, and after a long absence, returns in Episode 25. Drake, along with Kageyama as Kamen Rider TheBee, was the first Rider to utilize the full body Put On system. They both performed this to try and defeat the Uca Worm, but she still defeated them. It is revealed that he is suspected of being the murderer of a rival make-up artist and is being pursued by the police. In addition, there are multiple clones of him running around the city. A Worm imitating Daisuke fakes its death in human form to convince the other Riders that the real Daisuke is a Worm. After losing to the other four Riders, Daisuke lost the Drake Grip. Kageyama made it look like he was returning the Grip to Daisuke, but the Acarina Worm Amber instead takes the Drake Grip while disguise as Kazama and transforms with it. After Kabuto knocks the Drake Zecter Gun out of the Worm's hand, the Zecter flees, undoing the transformation, and Gon retrieves the Grip, returning it to the real Daisuke, who defeats the Worm. With this incident, Drake joins the battle against the Worms and acknowledges Gon as his "aibo" (translated into "partner" even though he couldn't remember the term). The Worm was left-handed while the real Daisuke was right-handed. Gon gave the Drake Grip to Tendou during episode 33. At first Tendou thought that Daisuke had given up the Drake Grip without a fight, but Gon reveals that she took it without permission. If "the man who walks the path of heaven" says it must be done, then it must be done. Tendou then uses the grip to call upon the Drake Zecter, catching it with one finger. After Tendou released the Zecters he had once collected, Daisuke returns after a long absence and meets Rena Mamiya after her memory was erased by Tendou due to the Hyper Sting attack. He meets Rena several times, and they seemingly fall in love, with Daisuke helping her all the time. Even after remembering that Rena was a Worm, he says that the Rena currently is not a Worm, but a changed person. His fury driving him, he brings out his reacquired Drake Grip and assaults Tendou, only to be disturbed from their fight when another Worm attacks Rena. Although Daisuke strives to protect Rena from the Riders and Worms after her, he ultimately fails after saving her from Kamen Rider Punch and Kick Hoppers. Their extended battle triggered Rena's Worm memories once again, returning her to the evil creature she once was. Her human half fights for control however, and so she injures Daisuke but heals him back all the same. Daisuke, having a kind heart, asked what was her dream when she was a human, hoping to make it come true. He knows Rena is a Worm, but decides to protect her all the same, saying that she isn't pure evil. Working together, Daisuke manages to get Rena to perform on stage, making her dream of holding a concert come true, albeit not having an audience. Rena then tells Daisuke, after all this is over, he needs to make the right choice and destroy her, for she can no longer live as a human without endangering others. Daisuke, faced with a tough decision, makes a heart-paining choice and destroys Uca Worm by shooting a Clocked Up Rider Shooting at her, sending her to a regular speed Rider Shooting that he fired earlier. He held her in his hands as she died, once again with a human heart. Drake makes a brief appearance in episode 45, fighting the massive onslaught of Worms that have begun to appear all over the city. Daisuke makes one final appearance in the epilogue, and although no longer a Rider, he is still the same outgoing person he always was. Daisuke continues to travel with Gon, who now insists on being called by her real name, Yuriko. Personality Daisuke is a free-spirited and eccentric man. He idolizes women, describing them as flowers and jumping at any opportunity to help a woman. Daisuke views himself as the wind, refusing to be tied down to anything. As a result, he sleeps in parks and declines joining any organizations. Abilities *'Make-Up:' Daisuke is a skilled make-up artist, Equipment Devices *Drake Zecter: Transformation device *Drake Grip: Transformation gun *ZECT Buckle: Clock Up belt *ZECT Mizer: A device that uses drones Vehicle *Machine Zectron: Drake's Rider Machine Gallery Kamen-Rider-Drake.jpg KR Drake.jpg T7hUvcx.jpg Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Monster Slayers Category:Mutated